Quidditch Skies
by Kali Shan
Summary: Let's see...Harry's dream girl (or is it?) Just broke his precious heart into a thousand pieces..The pregnat one shall be revealed and Sibyll Trewlany has a prediction for our beloved Harry...new chapter up by tomorrow...review..
1. rememberance

What Ron found made him go weak in the knees. "Harry! Harry!" Ron shook him violently. Harry wasn' t breathing. Or at least his  
chest wasn't moving. Ron was torn between panic and confusion. So he did what he did best-"Hermione!" He bellowed at the staircase.  
He heard rushing footsteps and next second Hermione was over Harry. "Harry, can you hear me?" Harry didn't move. Hermione pulled out her wand quickly. "Ron- go get Dumbledore.Now!" Ron obeyed and ran at top speed. Hermione continued to search him for signs of  
a curse or spell. He appeared dead. Oh come on Hermione! You know what to do. Think....THINK. "GOT IT!" She whispered  
to herself. "Lexondron!" Immediately Harry awoke. Hermione gasped. "Harry! Are you okay-" Harry held up a hand to silence her.  
"Who was in here? Who did the spell?" He half-shouted. Hermione shook her head."I-dunno!?" He frowned and got up. He ran at top speed to the door. Hermione followed in a rush.  
********  
Meanwhile  
*********  
Ron made it out the poirait hole with reassuring glances. Everyone thought he was insane! He hadn't the faintest idea where Dumbledore might be- or even where his office was. So, he ran for the staffroom. He stopped outside. "He won't survive that, Dumbledore. He can't. Nobody could-" McGonagall was saying urgently. "Potter? Who cares. That boy is nothing but trou-"  
Snape said angrily. Ron heard the doorknob turn. Dumbledore stepped out looking harrassed. "Dumbledore! Harry- He's dead!  
What- Come with me- Harry-" Dumbledore suddenly started stridding. "The tower?" He asked. Ron nodded hurridly. Dumbledore  
ran up the corridor and stopped at the Fat Lady. "Password?" She asked. Dumbledore was silent. Instead he touched her finger.  
She went into a type trance then opened. Dumbledore walked in and felt a hard thud. Harry was rubbing his head.  
**************************  
*****************  
*************************  
*********  
*************************************  
**************************  
*********  
****************************************************  
Dumbledore ushered everyone to the chairs by the fire.(Snape and McGonagall followed.) Snape went to the window and stood.  
McGonagall sat by Hermione and half-hugged her to calm her. Ron stood paralized at a table nearby and Harry and Dumbledore were sitting across from each other. "What happened Hermione?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "I dont know- He went all stiff. Wasn't breathing. I used the spell- Lexondron, and he woke up. He knew everything that had happened, asked who was in here."  
Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, tell me what happened." Harry looked into the fire. "I had just come back from a walk. I went upstairs,  
to bed. I laid down, and started to black out. I felt like time was going forward and backwards...Like someone was stuck in between times..." Dumbledore looked at Harry concerned. "Did you dream?" Harry forced himself to look at Dumbledore. "I was thinking about the night Cedric died...Then, I relived it. I was there only- I didn't escape. I was trapped too..." Dumbledore looked at Ron.  
"Ron, do you remember Harry dissappearing at any time?" Ron thought about this for a moment. "Er, yeah...Yeah. He seemed to move at top speed. I never thought it was time change."   
  
Hermione looked as though she'd discovered something. "Professor! If someone was trapped in time, they could never excape. Unless the person changing time decided to-" McGonagall added,"which means also that the person doing this wants to change the past." Hermione nodded at McGonagall. Dumbledore looked back at Harry. "Why did you ask who had been in the dormitory?" Harry paused. "When I was back at the, the graveyard...When Voldemort touched me...I thought I heard him say "you reap what you sew". But when he let go he was still silent, before he spoke to the death eaters." Dumbledore looked determined back. "Alright. Harry, I want you with me until I can figure this out. Minerva, could I ask you to stay with him in my office until I have returned?" McGonagall nodded and walked with Harry out of the poitrait hole. Dumbledore watched them go, and decided what to do. "Ron...Could you owl your father and tell him to come here as soon as possible?" Ron nodded. He got up and left.  
  
Snape looked pale. "Severus, has your arm burned at all?" Snape looked suspiciously at Hermione then said,"No, sir." Dumbledore nodded. "Will you fetch Remus and Sirius for me?" Snape looked grim. "Where would I find Black?" Dumbledore spoke softly. "In your office, Severus." Snape nodded and left slowly. Dumbledore cast a worried look after Snape, then returned to the only person remaining. "Hermione, could you search the library on all the information about the spell and it's uses? Come to my office when you have something. Password is Cauldron Cakes. Bring Ron if you wish."  
Hermione nodded. She turned to leave and bumped her thigh on Harry's chair. The words flew to her. I can't say it.  
She thought this suspicious, and decided to research it in the library. 


	2. Love and Hate

The almost night was shimmering with a florecent glow. Harry was sitting in the high stands overlooking the  
Quidditch field; alone. He had much to think about. Cho...He still felt stars about her even though he was   
positive she'd never go for him. Besides, she proabably blamed him for Cedric's death. Harry had only been   
back in school for a week now, and he hadn't seen Cho yet.  
  
A sob sounded somewhere close by. Harry jumped, startled. He saw on the other side of the field, a   
blurry outline of a dark-haired girl. She looked pretty. Just like -"Cho?" Harry whispered to himself.  
He realized that it must have echoed across the field, because the girl stared back and nodded.  
He stood up. She mirrored him. They both walked to the center of the field. "Harry..." She whispered  
longingly. He sighed deeply.How long had he wanted her to himself? How long had he wanted to be alone with her...  
to kiss her...She looked up at him searchingly. He had changed alot. Over the summer, he'd gotton  
muscles, he was very strong now. Physically, he finally showed. Harry decided to break the silence.  
"Cho...I want you to know that...Ced-.Cedric died because..." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to  
remind her of it. "Harry." She sighed sadly. "It's not...It wasn't your fault. I dont blame you  
in the slightest..." She said almost reading his mind. "I...I never wanted him dead.I just-"  
He fell when he saw a tear drop on her beautiful face. It was painful to watch."I'm sorry Cho. I really  
am. I hope you- I..." She looked at his deep green eyes. "I love you." He whispered before she closed  
her eyes. She felt his finger gently wipe the tear off, and felt his lips brush her cheek. "I love you too..."  
She whispered to the air. It took her a moment to realize Harry had gone. He was nowhere in sight, which meant...  
"He didn't hear me." She said heartbroken.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
"Have a good walk?" Ron asked. Hermione and he were playing chess. "Yeah, yeah it was good." He said without thinking.  
It wasn't great. He felt like Cho blamed him. How could he have did that? Hermione interrupted.  
"Did you meet anybody there?" She asked kindly. "No." Harry said quickly. "Are you sure, Harry?"  
Ron asked concerned but when he looked up- "where is Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron looked  
at the staircase. Hermione caught his eye, and nodded. With that, Ron headed off up into thier dormitory.  
Scared to see what had made Harry so desperately sad.  
***************  
I know this isn't the best. I am sorry. Please review. I will update tommorrow or friday. 


	3. data conclusions and nightmare visions

CHAPTER TWO OF QUIDDITCH SKIES: DATA CONCLUSIONS AND NIGHTMARE VISIONS  
  
  
  
  
The library had never failed Hermione. She'd be damned if it did now. Harry was counting on her. Everything rested on her shoulders...  
She knew this library front to back, no doubt better than Madame Pince. She looked up the spell, and found very few lines of reassurance. For some reason she kept thinking horrid visions of Harry. STOP she ordered. Then she saw it-  
  
The spell was invented by Godric Gryffindor to save his son when Slytherin arrived for his duel. It has only one countercurse,  
Lexondron , can only be used when the spell is ready to come off. It will only work on relations.  
  
Hermione stared. This made no sense...She knew that Voldemort was the Heir Of Slytherin...but Harry- what did he have to fo with it?  
Then it hit her. She ripped the page out and ran. Ran for his life.  
  
Dumbledore found Harry sitting in his office looking very weak, but forcing himself to be determined. "any luck sir?" He asked hurridly.  
Dumbledore racked his brains. "None,yet." He added. Harry sighed. "I just want to sleep." He said groggily. "I want you with me, Harry."  
  
Dumbledore said this concerned."Would you mind sleeping in here, so I can keep an eye on you?" He asked politely. It'd be safer if he was closer. Harry nodded faintly. "I'll sleep anywhere, do you mind?" He asked as a paing of guilt hit him. He didn't want Dumbledore wasting time on him."No problem harry. I'll need to keep you in view for research." Harry smiled faintly then sort of leaned back and slept. Dumbledore conjured up a bed, and magicked Harry onto it, he covered him up and sat down with his pensieve and parvhment to take notes. He had to find out if his suspicions were true.  
  
Hermione thought that she should at least get Ron- he'd missed out on a l o t.  
To her surprise Ron was exiting through the Fat Lady."Ron! C'mon, Hurry. I've found something." Ron followed without question but as they reached the entrance Gargoyle he asked hesitaintly."Hermione...d'you like harry?"  
  
Hermione felt like Slapping him!  
  
"How could you be thinking of anything but HARRY right now?!" She asked thundering loud. Ron stepped back."I just asked. I don't mean that you actually-" She glared. "Shut up." He actually obeyed and figited with his robes until the gargoyle had come alive. He followed Hermione silently up the staircase.  
  
  
Meanwhile Snape was Havin FAR WORSE PROBLEMS.  
  
******************************  
SNAPE had never feared going to his office so much. No, Not feared...just, didn't want to be there. It finally hit him how others saw it, freaky and completely scary. He opened the door and not to his surprise Black and Lupin were sitting there, looking uncomfortable, but content. Snape smirked. "Like my office, boys? I suggest you get out, now." He added icily. Neither moved.  
"why?" Lupin aked.  
  
Snape raged. "I don't owe you any excuse, werewolf." Lupin flinched. Snape smiled. "Now, drag the murderer along with you and get out of my sight. Dumbledore want's you in his office." He added remembering why he had come here. Sirius looked back at the door and decided it was about time he did this. He sent Remus on and retraced his steps.  
  
*********************  
  
Arthur Weasley had just told his wife that he had to leave for Hogwarts. She refused point blank to be left home alone while he was doing something dangerous."Okay," He agreed reluctantly. "but be alert. We have to Hurry! for-for Harry's sake." Molly nodded.  
She thought Arthur must really be needed...but then again he could've been minister.  
****************************************************************************************  
Cho had heard many rumors over the past two days of the weekend. She hadn't seen Harry not once. This worried her. Was he avoiding her? Or was he simply busy? Thoughts went in and out of her head. She wished more than anything that he hadn't ran off  
so quickly. But she had been so mixed in Emotions...but now, only time would tell what was in store for Harry and her. She only hoped Cedric would have wanted this...because she barely knew how much she wanted it.Him.  
"I'll find you...Harry." It sounded so sweet on her tounge. "I love you," she added in a faraway voice. She felt as though someone were knocking out horrible visions of Harry. She only saw him and her, happy and in love- the way Cedric would've wanted. 


	4. Bitter and Scorn

Hermione managed to shake Ron for a bit at the Great Hall, from there she headed for the staff room as fast as she could without attracting much attention. Right as the Staffroom came into view- "Hermione?" She turned on heel. But immediately dropped the attitude. "Harry!" She ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug. They let go awkwardly and she poured out questions. "How are you? Why aren't you with Dumbledore? I thought-" "You didnt like him." Someone had said it quite clearly. The voice was recognizable. Hermione spun around. It was Ron staring back, looking murderous.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sirius closed the door to the office quickly. Snape was staring into the fire. It looked very odd indeed having such bright venomous colors in the dark dreary office.Snape barely moved to look up, instead he peered at Black for a moment, then grinned satifactionally. "Knew you wouldn't back out."  
  
--------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------  
  
Molly Weasley and Arthur arrived on the Hogwarts grounds shortly after the left the Burrow. It was sunset and the gates were just opening up when Hagrid's voice boomed across. "Hagrid!!" Molly shouted as she and Arthur rushed through the gates. "Hullo! Hullo! Good ter see yeh, very good in'eed!"  
Molly smiled as she rubbed her hands together. It was a chilly afternoon. Hagrid noticed and asked them to his house for a cup of tea. Both agreed thankfully as they walked to the Hut on the grounds, where Hagrid lived.  
  
  
Cho had finally given up on Harry. He can't of possibly kissed her and then not spoken to her in this long of a break. Not Harry! Cho refused to believe that he'd do that...but the whole school thought he had dissappeared. If this had happened did that mean fate didn't want them together? Most of all... did Cedric not want that? 


	5. hope for another day

*5*  
Diagnosed Part 5  
((Note to my readers, I will try and update two chapters every Friday around five O'clock. I think the chapters need to be longer so just give me about a week and it'll be up to Chapters  
Six and Seven! Post Reviews please! ))  
  
Ron leered at Hermione. "I knew it. I can't believe you."  
Hermione glanced beside her, Harry was still there.   
"Ron...I didn't-"  
  
"What? You don't want Harry to hear?"   
  
Harry, who looked completely bewildered,nodded knowingly.   
  
"Alright, I'll let you two be alone. Mind you, Dumbledore will  
kill me when he finds me up." With a friendly wave Harry rounded the corner.  
Ron huffed at Hermione and started to walk off.  
  
Hermione didn't stop him. She wanted him to suffer for a bit. She decided  
to hurry in the libary and look up a few things. Anything to keep her away  
from Ron!  
  
  
  
Harry walked up the steps into Dumbledore's office- but a scream set him off running.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Snape squared himself up with Black."Come again? You knew I'd come back?"  
Snape nodded leeringly. "It was quite obvious, the tension shooting through your  
head...It was written on your oily face!" Sirius smirked a hateful glance.  
"A duel..." Snape nodded. "For killing?" Snape nodded...  
  
****************  
*************  
****************  
Molly and Arthur sat in Hagrid's cabin feeling tired and exhausted...  
  
"How about that Cho Chang girl...You know she fancies Harry, Molly," Arthur said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "True, but she is older. That will play a factor!"  
  
Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. "Hagrid, you are with  
him alot, who do you think likes him?"  
  
Hagrid beamed. "I don't know a decent person who don't like him."  
  
Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Oh, Hagrid! I hope he makes it through a You-Know-Who year!"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked sadly at the floor and Hagrid wiped his eyes.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Harry retraced his steps back to where he'd met Hermione and Ron earlier. Surely they weren't  
hurt Harry mused to himself.  
  
He checked the corridor all around him. Finally, deciding that his potion must be kicking in,  
he hurried back to Dumbledore's office, prepared for sleep. 


	6. the meeting

Quidditch Skies 6 The Meeting  
  
Cho looked around for the scream. It had startled her. "Hello?" She asked to the air.  
I feel so foolish! She thought. Instantly she thought of Harry. Harry would laugh with her.  
Cho looked around again and finally decided she must be going crazy. She decided to head  
to the Great Hall for Sunday's dinner. But as she rounded a corner, none other than Harry  
stood before her.  
*  
Harry looked around. He heard emerging footsteps so he remained in spot, a grip on his wand  
in case of emergency. But as soon as the girl rounded the corner, Harry felt his knees go hopelessly  
weak.  
*  
Cho stood in spot for a moment, then walked slowly forward. She remembered how her hair had looked!  
Oh no! It was in a ponytail, the sides flaiing lightly over her tanned face. She smiled at Harry.  
He smiled back!  
*  
Harry watched as she came forward, almost as if scared. Her hair looked beautiful falling lightly on her   
face. Hair?! Oh gosh, Harry thought. Hopelessly he tried to smooth out his untidy jet black hair.  
Cho smiled sweetly, and Harry embarrassingly smiled back.  
*  
"Hey, Cho," Harry greeted. "Hi Harry!" Cho replied cheerfully.  
"Where were you headed?" Harry asked kindly. I replied earnestly," The Great Hall, I'm starving!"  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
*  
Harry decided to ask polietly. "Would you mind if I joined you...?" Cho glowed with happiness.  
"Would you?" She asked. harry nodded. "Let's go then," She smiled. Harry decided to be  
dareful. He gently grabbed her soft hand, and immediately felt the warmth spread through to  
his fingers.  
*   
Harry really was a gentleman! Cho thought thankfully. Cho looked down to see what had grabbed her  
hand. Harry was holding her hand!   
* Harry felt like a real idiot, but was enjoying the moment so clearly  
people they passed were staring!  
  
Cho realized too soon they had reached the Great Hall. Harry had a pained look on his face.  
"Um...I guess you can go eat now,"He said softly. Cho sighed. "Yeah, aren't you coming?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I-I can't...I'll see you then," he spoke sadly. Cho released his hand.  
"Please don't break my heart, Harry." Then before Harry could reply, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
Her hair smelled great, Harry thought. Then Harry realized she had left.  
  
Slowly, and unfortunately, he walked back to Dumbledore's office, the cold feeling coming back to him.  
WHat really warmed him was what he got from cho. The words were three, and simply bliss.  
  
I love you 


	7. discouraged

Harry stared back into his relection. Cho. Cho and Harry. Harry and CHo. CHo and- "Why  
am I doing this??" Harry asked himself furiously. "Because you my friend are experiencing love."  
Ron said with a forced straight face. Harry blushed and tried to get him to leave.  
"No way! And miss this? You wish." Yeah I do, Harry thought.  
  
Ron sat down and asked about the situation.  
  
"Um, Cho told me not to break her heart."  
  
Ron gasped.  
  
"well-"  
  
"You know what that means!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She likes you, you prat!"  
  
"Um..." Harry said not catching on quite clearly.  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"and the conclusion is..."  
  
"I have to find CHo! Maybe...maybe I can...Yeah! Hey I'll be back for dinner ok? Bye!"  
  
Without waiting for a reply Haryr fled the room and headed for Ravenclaw commonroom.  
  
*  
Cho was sitting in an armchair in the commonroom. Where is Harry? She thought. Her friends  
waved to her to come along for a walk but she said she wanted to sit here. They nodded  
thoughtfully and told her to join if she felt bored or alone. She nodded and waved back.  
  
Harry found a first year and tagged along until she reached her commonroom. Harry felt bad about having  
followed her but its not like he wanted to do anything bad!  
* Cho walked up to her dorm and sat down. She laid down and fell asleep.   
  
Harry ducked behind a statue as a teacher passed. Then he walked discouragedly away. 


	8. kissesand tears

Note to Readers: Chapters 1 and Two are Backwards! VERY sorry about the confusion please review and read so I can continue...its like fuel you know, to keep me going! :) Thanks!

Hermione ran her finger over the book's spines. Who cares what Ron thinks? She told herself. Then she realized she was thinking about him. She glanced at the books on her table. She checked them out and decided to go to the common room to find Ron and research.

*

Sirius chuckled at Snape. "Now?" Snape got gingerly to his feet. "If you wish. I however have no preference, murderer." Sirius frowned. "I'd hex you, but they have tabs on my wand. Plus Harry can't afford to lose a teacher, although I doubt he's any good." Snape chuckled. "You haven't changed Black." Sirius shook his head and hurried out of the office to find Harry. Snape could wait.

*

Molly wiped her eyes on Arthur's shirt. Hagrid sighed. "I reckon we should uh, go on to the castle...check on Harry. Right'. Let's go." They all went to the castle each feeling sadness but all alert for danger.

*

Cho woke up from her nap feeling energized. She had had a wonderful dream about Harry. She glanced around. She had almost thought he was in the room...but no that wasn't possible...

*

"Cho?"

"Harry? Oh my gosh is that you?" He nodded.

"Are you okay? I thought you- I thought-"

He held her tightly. "I'm fine...are you okay?"

A light tear fell on her cheek. She realized it was his. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He wiped it off and tried to smile..."I just...missed you, that's all."

*

Hermione found Ron quickly. "Hey." he said. "Hi..." She replied. He sighed and smiled at her.

She looked seriously back. He held out a single rose and dropped on his knee.

"Hermione...will you accept this promise ring...as a symbol of my love for you...?" Hermione started tearing up..."Ron- I...I love you too!"

It was quite a sight the others said, to see Hermione crying in Ron's arms while he was smiling.


	9. Abandon

Sirius had barely made it up the stairs when he was stopped by a Professor. "Ah? Is that...NO-!" Binns nearly died, although impossible, at the sight of a escaped murderer inside Hogwarts walls WITH Dumbledore alive! "Oh-" Sirius had to act fast! Quickly he ran up the stairs. He swung a left and hardly noticed he bumped into a lady- "Oh! I'm sorry ma'am-" She blinked at him. Took a step back. Her blond hair was shimmering. *wonder who...* Molly glanced around..."What was that noise?" Arthur asked Hagrid. Molly wiped out her wand, Arthur followed. Miraculously, Hagrid produced his pink umbrella. He blushed furiously as the Weasley's bellowed questions.  
  
Harry was standing outside the common room, Cho in his arms. Ah...heaven. She fit so well in his arms he was sure it was meant to be.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She unwrapped herself from his arms. " We can't...see each other anymore."  
  
Harry's mind failed him at the worst of times, and before he would let himself put it together she ran back into her common room.  
  
For once, Harry voiced what he was experiencing inside.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " He bellowed. No tears came. Anger rolled upon him so deeply he was sure he'd die. But nobody came. Nobody came for Harry Potter.  
  
* Hermione heard it distinctly. "Ron!! Did you hear that??" She asked him anxiously. Both did. "C'mon- its this way!" And the pair stormed off in a race against time. 


	10. At Long Last

At Long Last  
  
Hermione and Ron had reached the screaming voice in record time.  
  
Ron was wheezing at was leaning on the wall for support. Hermione  
  
paid no attention but directed full attention to the person standing  
  
in front of her with fury shaking him from head to foot.  
  
"Harry? Harry...what's happened?" Harry didn't look at her. He kept   
  
walking, in fact, as though nothing had happened at her was merely   
  
angry at himself. She didnt' follow at once, as she might've under   
  
normal circumstances...Instead, she surveryed the situation as Ron  
  
began to stand on his own.  
  
There were just outside of...west wing...near...  
  
"Ron! This is Ravenclaw commonroom!"  
  
Ron seemed unperplexed. He was staring after his best  
  
friend with a loyalty look of wanting to get back to him. Hermione gazed at  
  
him a moment with a bemused look mingled with blissful confusion.  
  
"You keep an eye on him. I'll catch up soon." Ron seemed to understand although  
  
he hardly seemed to be listening. Ron started to stride off down the corridor  
  
when Hermione remembered something.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly. "Yeah?" He asked not looking at her. "Be gentle and-  
  
think of it as if it were you."  
  
Ron nodded. "Act like I have passion- right." He took off running and the soldier next to  
  
where Harry'd been standing cracked open horizontally.  
  
Hermione shook her head. 'Passion' for a password...Must've been Cho's idea.  
  
And so, with slight faded enthusiasm, Hermione stepped through the Knight...  
  
she felt like a fleeting triumph for a moment. She was, after all, doing her duty by entering now.  
  
/Hope ya'll liked. I knew I needed to update so whatever I mean at least   
  
I updated...lol..enjoy..and review if u want more, I'm thinking of stopping.// 


End file.
